Céline Dion
Céline Marie Claudette Dion, ( ;"Dion, Celine". Collins English Dictionary – Complete and Unabridged 10th Edition, 2009. ; born 30 March 1968) is a Canadian singer. Born into a large family from Charlemagne, Quebec, Dion emerged as a teen star in the French-speaking world after her manager and future husband René Angélil mortgaged his home to finance her first record. In 1990, she released the English-language album Unison, establishing herself as a viable pop artist in North America and other English-speaking areas of the world. Dion first gained international recognition in the 1980s by winning both the 1982 Yamaha World Popular Song Festival and the 1988 Eurovision Song Contest where she represented Switzerland. |date=March 1, 2004}} Following a series of French albums in the early 1980s, she signed on to CBS Records Canada in 1986. During the 1990s, with the help of Angélil, she achieved worldwide fame after signing with Epic Records and releasing several English albums along with additional French albums, becoming one of the most successful artists in pop music history. Billboard|date=6 November 1999|page=1}} However, in 1999 at the height of her success, Dion announced a hiatus from entertainment in order to start a family and spend time with her husband, who had been diagnosed with cancer.Celine Dion. "Interview with Celine Dion." Peter Nansbridge. The National. With Alison Smith. CBC-TV. 28 March 2002. Transcript. She returned to the top of pop music in 2002 and signed a three-year (later extended to almost five years) contract to perform nightly in a five-star theatrical show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Paradise, Nevada. "Celine Dion Releases 1st CD Since 1997". (15 April 2002). Digital Journal Retrieved (12 October 2009) Dion's music has been influenced by genres ranging from rock and R&B to gospel and classical. Her recordings are mainly in French and English, although she also sings in Spanish, Italian, German, Latin, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese. While her releases have often received mixed critical reception, she is renowned for her technically skilled and powerful vocals. Dion has won five Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year for Falling Into You and Record of the Year for "[[My Heart Will Go On|My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme from Titanic)]]". She is the second best-selling female artist in the US during the Nielsen SoundScan era, with her albums Falling Into You and Let's Talk About Love both certified Diamond in the US, and is the only female artist to have two singles sell more than a million copies in the UK.Featured Artists Celine Dion Official Charts Company. Retrieved 3 October 2010. In addition, her 1995 album D'eux, is the best-selling French-language album of all time."The real Céline: Céline Dion’s new French album shows her personal side " 29 May 2007. CBC. Retrieved 12 October 2009. In 2004, after surpassing 175 million in album sales worldwide, she was presented with the Chopard Diamond Award at the World Music Awards for becoming the best-selling female artist of all time.Celine Dion honoured by World Music Awards Canada.com Retrieved 1 December 2010World Music Awards to honor Celine Dion CTV News Retrieved 1 December 2010 Dion remains the best-selling Canadian artist of all time with record sales of more than 200 million copies worldwide. "Dion Named All-time Best-selling Canadian Act ". (6 January 2000). Allbusiness. Retrieved 12 October 2009.Learn, Josh "High Fidelity: Top Selling Canadian Artists ". The Brock Press. Retrieved 12 October 2009. Discography Albums English Singles and Videos *A New Day Has Come *Beauty And The Beast *Because You Loved Me *Call the Man *Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You *Eyes On Me *Falling into You *God Bless America *Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) *Have You Ever Been In Love *I Drove All Night *I Want You To Need Me *I'm Alive *I'm Your Angel *If There Was Any Other Way *If Walls Could Talk *If You Asked Me To *Immortality *Incognito *It's All Coming Back To Me Now *Live For The One I Love *Love Can Move Mountains *Misled *My Heart Will Go On *My Love *Next Plane Out *One Heart *Only One Road *Taking Chances *Tell Him *That's The Way It Is *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face *The Last To Know *The Power Of Love *The Reason *Then You Look At Me *Treat Her Like a Lady *When I Fall in Love *Where Does My Heart Beat Now *You And I French Singles and Videos *Contre nature *Dans un autre monde *Des mots qui sonnent *Et je t'aime encore *Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (je serais celle-là) *Fais ce que tu voudras *Immensité *J'attendais *Je danse dans me tête *Je lui dirai *Je ne vous oublie pas *Je sais pas *L'amour existe encore *Les derniers seront les premiers *Ma Nouvelle-France *Pour que tu m'aimes encore *S'il suffisait d'aimer *Sous le vent *Tout l'or des hommes *Tout près du bonheur *Un garçon pas comme les autres (Ziggy) *Zora sourit Celine Dion Video Albums *Au cœur du stade *All The Way...A Decade Of Song And Video *Celine: Through the Eyes of the World *Céline sur les Plaines *Live à Paris *Live In Memphis *Live in Las Vegas: A New Day... *On Ne Change Pas *Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert *Unison Awards References External links Category:Artists Category:Artists D Category:Canadian artists Category:Pop artists Category:Female singers Category:Singers Category:1968 births Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Sony Music Group artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Rock artists Category:Sopranos Category:Reggae artists